Cleaning sprayers are wildly used for cleaning stables for horses, cows, or pigs, etc. Generally they are provided with an automatic spraying device to provide for periodical cleaning or sterilization. But conventional sprayers can spray only in the preset direction, and are unadjustable in the spraying angles thereof to reach the high roofs or corners.